


August

by NebraskaWildfire



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: The boys have quite a time with one of Heyes’ plans.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	August

“Heyes, remind me again why we are in Arizona in August?” The Kid took off his brown hat, and wiped his brow, for what might have been the tenth time in the last hour. “You know if we keep coming down south this time of year, I’m gonna need a hat with a wider brim.”

He looked at the surrounding desert landscape, pulling his hat back down to shield his eyes from the oppressive sunlight. All he saw was barren earth, saguaros, and palo verde trees. It could be debated whether they were actually trees. Curry looked up at the one under which they waited and seemed thankful for the minimal shade that their thin leaves actually provided. His partner had yet to reply, so he turned and glared at him, as much as the intense sun would allow.

“Heyes?” he repeated, losing one of the last shreds of his patience.

Hannibal Heyes had his new black hat pulled low over his eyes. It helped to deflect the sun. It also kept his cousin’s stares from penetrating his thoughts.

“Now, Kid, I’ve already told you that.” He finally looked over and met Curry’s gaze. “This is a perfect plan. No one will expect us to hit this time of year.”

“Maybe that’s because they ain’t crazy, Heyes.” The Kid was not going to let it go.

“Now, Kid, we just have to wait until Wheat and Kyle get back.” 

“And then, what?”

Heyes glared at his partner. “Do I have explain it to you again? Like I had to for Wheat? And yet again for Kyle?”

“No, Heyes,” the Kid just shook his head. “I know the plan. I just want to know what put this idea into your head.”

“Because it’s brilliant.”

The Kid just stared again at Heyes, until something out of the corner of his vision caught his attention. “Riders.”

“Where?” Heyes scanned the flat horizon.

“Heck, Heyes, this land is flatter than western Kansas,” the Kid observed. “And that’s saying something.” The land spread out, until it suddenly rose into the surrounding mountains.  
“They’re just coming out of that valley,” the Kid nodded.

“Oh.” Heyes pulled off his hat and wiped his brow too. “Better be Wheat and Kyle, or…”

“Or what?” Curry laughed quietly to himself. “Your plan won’t work?”

Heyes pulled his horse around to face Kid Curry. “No, Kid. It’s gonna work. The train with the payroll should have left Prescott already and the wagon with the gold from the mine should have left the Superstitions. They should meet here, right north of the Salt River, in these here foothills.” Heyes looked around as the sun started to set. He was hoping they would at least get some shade, if not cooling breezes here in this niche between the two ranges of the Salt River Mountains. “When did those clouds appear?”

“A bit ago, while you were thinkin’ about your grand plans,” the Kid replied.

“Well, they look quite a ways off,” Heyes dismissed this complication.

They camped that night without a fire. Wheat, of course, complained.

“So why do Lobo and the rest of the boys get to stay down at the saloon, in, what’s that town called?”

“I think they’re gonna call it Phoenix,” Heyes reminded Wheat.

“What’s a fee-nix, Heyes?” Kyle asked. “Some sort of wild cat? Or pig, like them hava-linas?”

“No, a phoenix is a bird,” Heyes answered, as he settled on the ground, his head against his saddle, tipping his hat over his eyes. “It comes back to life, after burning up.”

“Too bad we ain’t one o’ them fee-nixes,” Wheat grumbled. “I’m hot enough to burn up. This wind just ain’t gonna cool anything down. And I’m hungry.”

“There’s jerky,” the Kid offered.

“And I’m askin’ again, Heyes,” Wheat wouldn’t let it go. “Why are we up in these here hills and not down where we can get a cool beer? And some real food.”

“Don’t want to tip off the local law, with a big group of us,” the Kid offered. 

Heyes used a finger to push up his hat and glanced over at his cousin. 

“I do listen, Heyes, even if I don’t always agree,” the Kid said, before biting off another bit of jerky.

“I didn’t see much law when we passed through,” Wheat continued to grouse.

“There is in Prescott,” Heyes replied shortly.

“Still don’t understand what that had to do with staying in Fee-nix,” Wheat countered.

“Wheat, like the Kid done said,” Kyle started.

“Ain’t you hungry too, Kyle?” Wheat countered. “And thirsty?”

“Wall, yes, I reckon, but…”

“This discussion is finished.” Heyes lifted his hat again, and glared at each of them, the Kid included, who just shrugged and raised his hands. “I done told you all at least once, that we needed to watch the trail here, to make certain there weren’t any messengers going to either the mine, or Prescott, to tip them off.” He reseated his hat. “The rest of the boys are supposed to slip out of town tomorrow and get up here in plenty of time.”

Wheat and Kyle eventually settled into their bedrolls, but sleep did not come easily to Curry or Heyes.

“I still don’t like this, Heyes,” the Kid said quietly after the others were asleep.

“Why, Kid?”

“We’re getting so that robbing banks and trains go just like clockwork,” he started.

“Yes, because of some very good planning,” Heyes said smugly.

“So why are we trying this?” the Kid asked. “Lots can go wrong. Some of the boys can get hurt.”

“That won’t happen, Kid,” Heyes assured him.

“Why?” the Kid challenged. “Just ‘cause you said so?”

“No, Kid,” Heyes huffed. “Because I planned it out. We checked out the men who were going to be guarding both shipments, right?”

The Kid nodded. “They’re from Colorado.

Heyes returned the nod. “They ain’t used to this heat.”

“Neither are we, Heyes.”

“Now, Kid, that ain’t true,” Heyes countered. “We’ve been down in this heat before.”

“Not on purpose,” the Kid shook his head and then fixed his cousin with his icy blue glare. “Not to do a job.”

“Come on, Kid,” Heyes captured the Kid’s gaze. “You gotta have faith.”

The next day dawned clear and hot. There were a few scattered clouds on the horizon still, but Heyes discounted them. It was when they started building into a thundercloud that he really started to worry.

“When is the train due, Heyes?” the Kid asked quietly, as they waited, flat on the ground, just behind the crest of the hill. Heyes had his field glasses to his face, but the tracks were still empty, except for the pile of railroad ties that were heaped on them at a spot not long after they came around the hill, but far enough to be able to stop without derailing. Heyes picked the spot carefully. They would be able to mount their horses and be at the tracks just as the train slowed before the barrier. He could hear the sound of the men talking quietly and the tack on the horses jingling occasionally. Luckily the wind was blowing in their faces, so the sounds would not travel down into the valley.

“You know as well as I do, Kid,” Heyes replied and then looked towards his cousin. “About twenty minutes from now.”

The Kid held out his hand for the glasses and Heyes handed them over. Curry did not aim them down towards the tracks, but up at the clouds. “They don’t look good, Heyes.”

“This ain’t Kansas, Kid. The rain won’t make it to this side of the mountains,” Heyes insisted, trying to convince his partner and just maybe convince himself.

“And what is that over towards the Estrella Mountains?” the Kid asked. 

Heyes took back the field glasses and said something he had not learned from his parents.

“Dust storm, ain’t it?” The Kid asked.

Heyes just nodded, his lips forming into a thin, tense line. He looked at the approaching wall of dirt and then back where they had hidden the gold shipment wagon. As much gold as they could stuff into saddle bags was sitting underneath, along with trussed up driver and guards.

“We ain’t gonna be able to outrun it, not weighed down by gold,” the Kid offered. 

“Don’t you think I know that, Kid?” Heyes scrubbed his face. “Be quiet and let me think.”

The Kid shrugged and reached out for the glasses again. He sighed as he looked at the speed of the approaching storm.

“Go get the boys ready,” Heyes said, more sharply than usual. 

“We don’t need to mount up for ten minutes, right?” his cousin asked.

“Just go and let me scheme.” Heyes cleared his throat. “Please, Kid?”

Curry just nodded and headed down the hill.

They actually managed to stop the train just before the front of the dust storm hit.

Five minutes before the train was due to arrive, they were all mounted, except for Lobo who was watching the train approach from the top of the hill. He would signal them when it was time to break cover. Heyes had also left Slick and Hognose behind. This was not part of the plan.

“Heyes,” Wheat looked upset. “You sure we still got enough men to pull this off?” He looked towards where they were guarding the couriers from the gold shipment. 

“You want them to get loose and make off with the gold?” Heyes had pulled his horse next to Carlson’s. His voice was raised a bit, which showed his annoyance at being questioned, but also was necessary because of the strengthening wind.

“Well, no,” Wheat started, but Heyes interrupted him.

“Then let me do the thinking.” He turned his horse, to position himself to be first down the hill. The Kid sidled closer to where Heyes waited.

“You worried about whether the gold will still be here,” the Kid said quietly. “Or the men?”

“They could get loose and hightail it to Prescott to bring the law,” Heyes answered.

“Or choke in the dust,” the Kid replied.

“I told Slick and Hognose to make certain they all had their bandanas over their faces when the dust comes.” Heyes didn’t look at his cousin.

“You think Slick and Hognose are smart enough to pull up their own bandanas?” the Kid asked.

Heyes finally met his partner’s eyes. “Can’t leave them here by themselves all tied up with the storm approaching.”

“No, Heyes, we can’t.” The Kid was finally satisfied and turned to watch for Lobo’s signal.

“Heyes, you ever gonna get that open?” Wheat Carlson said as he and Kyle Murtry strode into the baggage car where the safe stood.

“Not if you all keep coming in here and making noise,” Heyes replied testily. “Who’s watching the passengers?”

They had not been able to take the people off the train, like they normally did, as the dust storm hit right after they boarded the train and taken control. They had barely had time to securely hobble their horses in the protection of the far side of the train cars.

“The Kid’s doin’ a fine job, Heyes,” Kyle smiled and spat into the corner. He raised his voice over the sound of the wind. “You be needing the dynamite?” He patted his coat pocket, gingerly, with a hopeful look on his face.

“Not yet, Kyle,” Heyes answered back with a tight smile. “But thanks for offering.” He locked gazes with Wheat. “You two go back and make certain no one is getting any ideas.” Another gust shook the train. “Send the Kid back here.”

“Sure thing, Heyes,” Kyle smiled. “But just let me know if’n you’ll be needin’ me back.” He turned to exit the railcar. After one last glare exchanged with Heyes, Wheat followed.

By the time the Kid made it back to the baggage car, Heyes had just about given up. He looked up as Curry came to stand by him.

“The dang wind is just too noisy.” He shook his head. “How are the passengers?”

“Not good, Heyes,” the Kid answered, shaking his head. “They are all anxious from the storm. Some of the womenfolk are crying and some of the men look ready to try something.” He paused for a moment. “I told Kyle to come on back after they cleared the car next to us.”

“You had so little faith in me, Kid, that you had to come up with a plan B?” Heyes looked like he wanted to be annoyed, but then the train shook with another gust.

“I thought that is what my job is, Heyes, to keep you alive and from doin’ stupid things.” He put his hands on his hips and locked gazes with his cousin. “I’m going to go back and help Wheat keep ‘em calm.”

Heyes just nodded and stood up as Kyle entered the car with a big smile on his face.

“We have to use the smallest amount possible, Kyle,” Heyes cautioned him.

The smile started to slide off the short outlaw’s face, but then he just nodded. “Yeah, there’s some youngens on this here train, so we don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He sadly looked over his cache of dynamite and put a few back in his pocket.

Heyes nodded. “That looks about right,” he agreed. “You need me back here?”

Kyle just shook his head, his focus now on the job at hand.

“How long do you need?” Heyes asked.

Kyle looked at his supplies once more and at the construction of the safe. “Give me ‘bout five minutes and then have them hunker down.”

Heyes nodded and turned to find the Kid.

In the agreed to five minutes, there was a slight rumble that went through the wheels of the train. The wind had muffled most of the sound of the explosion. The passengers looked up momentarily, but then their focus went back to the dust storm visible outside the windows.

“Wheat,” Heyes caught the attention of the larger man. “Go help Kyle get it all packed up.”

Carlson looked like he wanted to argue, but with the muttering of the passengers, he just cleared his throat and headed toward the back of the train.

Heyes locked eyes with the Kid and they both also headed toward that end of the rail car.

“What now, Heyes?” the Kid asked quietly, facing away from the passengers. “The storm is still blowing.”

Hannibal Heyes nodded, staring out the windows, and laughing silently. “Sometimes I wonder if it weren’t for bad luck, if we’d have have luck at all.” He turned back towards Curry. “There enough rope to tie up those who might be trouble makers?”

The Kid turned back towards the passengers, appraisingly. “Yeah, just, I think.” He looked back towards Heyes. “What then?”

“You think you can track us back to where we left the gold?”

The Kid looked again into the swirling dust. “Yeah, just.”

“Then let’s not waste any more time and get it done.”

They rode out of the dust storm about an hour away from Phoenix. They were just heading up into the hills of the Tonto Forest, when the rain started coming down in a deluge.

“Heck, Heyes,” Wheat Carlson seemed unaccountable happy, even if he was shouting into the wind. “First I get dust in every and I mean every possible crack in my body and now it’s all turning to mud. This were another great plan o’ yours.”

“Just shut up, Wheat,” the Kid glared over at Carlson.

“What are you all complaining about?” Heyes smiled even though rain was streaming down his face. “We got the gold, we got the payroll, and there ain’t no sign at all of a posse. We’re even getting the mud washed off. What more can you want?”

“Maybe a new hat with a wider brim,” the Kid hunched into his already sodden coat, as they continued on towards Wyoming and Devil’s Hole. “And never to be in Arizona in August, ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun story edited from a challenge story I wrote, inspired by the mountains I see every day and the monsoon season that (usually) comes to the Valley of the Sun in late summer.


End file.
